


The Affair

by m0nica



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nica/pseuds/m0nica
Summary: Instead of Riley (default MC names used all around) getting framed for having an affair with Tariq, she gets exposed for ACTUALLY having an affair with Maxwell.
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Hana Lee/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Liam would be lying if he said he was completely shocked to hear about Riley and Maxwell. He wasn’t a particularly jealous man, but he wasn’t an oblivious one either. He noticed the effect Riley had on everyone at court. There wasn’t a lord or lady who saw her that wasn’t mesmerized by her. 

He didn’t fault Hana for falling in love with Riley, as Riley’s kindness towards her was enough to make anyone fall head over heels. Hana was used to being bullied, whether it was by her family or the court. It was unlikely anyone besides Riley had ever truly had her back. There were very few women as incredible as Hana, and Riley was one of the few. He was unsure if Riley even knew how Hana felt, but Liam certainly did.

He didn’t fault Drake for his feelings either. Very few people could make Drake open up and be vulnerable, and it would be impossible not to be taken aback by someone who could. They had chemistry, sure, but it was clear that Riley deeply cared for Drake. To have someone like her love you in any way was overwhelming, and he couldn’t hold that against Drake. He had gotten so little for so long, he was almost impressed Drake managed to have as much self control as he did. Liam himself certainly didn’t. He didn’t even know that Drake and Riley had ever kissed, but he knew that there was something between them. 

Although he didn’t fault Maxwell for loving Riley, it certainly hurt him the most. To be fair, Maxwell had put in so much work to bring Riley back from New York for Liam, not himself. It was hard not to be wounded by how quickly that turned. Their pairing was always the one that made him the most nervous, but he always found that to be irrational. He didn’t want to be that guy who was jealous of her friendships, but it was difficult not to. They had a clear connection that Liam and Riley never had. 

Maxwell was different from the rest of Riley’s suitors. Drake and Hana’s affections were so obvious to all but Riley. This wasn’t easy for Liam to watch, but there was something even more heart wrenching about the way that Maxwell treated her. Maxwell was authentically himself at all times. He was goofy and silly all of the time, and he was just as much that way around Riley as he was anyone else. Unlike Drake and Liam, Maxwell didn’t treat Riley like she was fragile and breakable. Maxwell showed his love for Riley by demonstrating his unwavering faith in her always. Although she was so new to the social scene, he always believed she could handle it. His romantic feelings for Riley were not as tell-tale, but it was the subtlety that worried Liam the most. He knew that Maxwell would never make a move on Riley, or even admit he was in love with her, but Liam knew it regardless. 

Although most would call it paranoia, Liam’s astute observations of Riley and Maxwell’s relationship was the reason he wasn’t entirely shocked when he saw the photographs of them together plastered on every tabloid in the country. Even though it was torturous, Liam couldn’t help but look at every single one. The sequence of events was quite evident-- the two of them had been dancing in the boutique, playfully at first, and in the heat of the moment they kissed each other. There wasn’t one who made the first move, it was clear they had been pulled together like magnets. That was the worst part. Even in these lower-quality paparazzi photos, you could see the severity of both of their emotions. Pathetically enough, even watching the two get pulled away by the Royal Guard, Liam still wished she was the one he was proposing to. He watched her get escorted out of the castle, her eyes never looking away from Maxwell, and his never leaving her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxwell was inconsolable. He was frantically pacing the palace grounds, desperate to think of a way to get to Riley. He knew this was all his fault, but he had no way to fix things. He couldn’t help but replay every moment of the past several months with her.

He was instantly entranced by her, even when he knew her only as the hot waitress. He was thrilled when she joined the bachelor party for the rest of the night, and even more thrilled that she was vibing with Liam. He had truly never seen his friend be so happy and relaxed, and he had to document the occasion. He planned to give Liam a scrapbook of the memory, hoping to remind him of a moment in time where he was able to just be a regular man.

He came back for Riley on a whim and prayer, but he was pretty confident she would come. He saw the way she looked at Liam, and knew that there was no way she would turn down a chance like that. She seemed the adventurous type, and exactly the kind of girl who would be down to fly across Europe for a chance at a whole new life. Maxwell liked that about her. She was the right kind of crazy, just like him.

As he got to know her, however, the attraction grew. She was the only person he knew that could keep up with him, the only person that laughed at all of his jokes. She was just as silly and upbeat as he was, but she still had the air of class and grace that Maxwell himself lacked. Unlike him, people could take her seriously. Liam could take her seriously. The Queen and King could take her seriously.

Even though he wasn’t sure what it meant, the idea of passing her off to Liam made Maxwell unbelievably sad. He knew he’d miss their morning runs and their late night wine sessions, but that wasn’t all that bothered him. The idea of her with Liam, though it was literally her entire purpose in the House, made his stomach tie up in knots. Though he often pushed her to, he didn’t actually enjoy watching the pair dance or sneak away. He liked when he was the one twirling Riley around the dancefloor for all to see, or when they were the ones giggling together in the corner of the room. He chalked this up to a protective nature, though he wasn’t really known to have that. He was just concerned for his two friends, that was all. He was sure of it.

Although he loved to dance, dancing with Riley was even better. She was always so warm, and her hands were always so soft. She was so graceful, even when she didn’t know the steps she looked like a trained professional. She, unlike the other women of the court, let herself have fun on the dance floor. She always seemed her most relaxed when he was spinning her, holding her, and tightly.

Their first dance, the first night in Lythikios, was really what started everything. Bertrand was called back to Ramsford for the night, so Maxwell had more pressure on him than ever. Pressure was not something he handled well, and he was absolutely petrified to be the one representing their House for all court. Riley, however, had complete faith in him. He watched her from across the room, graceful in the face of insult. Liam’s back was to her, an intentional decision Olivia made no doubt. Still, he was thankful that he had a decent view of her smiling and laughing with their friends from his seat. She looked so relaxed that it calmed him, too. He could botch everything tonight, but her radiance would still save the day.

When it was time for the Cordonian Waltz, Maxwell took Riley’s hand and guided her to the dancefloor. Though he realized he had forgotten to teach her the steps, she moved perfectly. Her body was practically on fire compared to the cold Lythikios air, and holding her so close felt sensational. He couldn’t help but run his fingers in small, affectionate circles on her waist, playing with the smooth silk of her dress. In accordance with the dance, he twirled her away and pulled her back to his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. Her skin was unbelievably soft. Her exposed arms were toned and tanned, and looked incredible contrasted to the cling of her white dress. Maxwell was feeling things he had never felt in a dance before, and was already dreading sharing her with the other nobles.

“There’s no one I’d rather be dancing with,” she whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

“Riley…” he breathed.

“What?”

“You really shouldn’t say things like that…”

“It’s not like anyone can hear us.”

“No, but if they did… You’re a suitor,” he sighed, “You should always be thinking of Liam.”

“Well, perhaps Olivia shouldn't have chosen this waltz…” she trailed off. Maxwell sighed, thankful that Olivia had. He let himself enjoy the feeling of her in her arms for a few more minutes before begrudgingly handing her off to Liam. His heart pounded as he danced with Olivia, unable to breathe. He watched Riley chat with Liam as they danced, and he could see the adoration in his eyes. He visibly relaxed the moment Riley was back in his embrace.

“Watching you two together… I can tell that Liam cares for you a lot,” he said, hoping Riley didn’t hear the twinge of sadness in his voice.

When Maxwell saw Olivia lean in to kiss Liam, he couldn’t hide his expression. Riley kept her cool phenomenally, but his heart hurt for her. He pictured how he would feel if he saw Riley kiss someone else right in front of him and instantly tried to push away the thought. As if the shield her from the hurt, he quickly escorted her off the dancefloor and encouraged her to schmooze with the noble ladies instead.

After several more dances and drinks, Maxwell headed to his room to turn in.

“Maxwell!” Riley called.  
He turned to greet her, unable to hide his bright smile, “Hey, Riley. Let me walk to your room?”

“I was actually planning on heading to the kitchen and seeing if I could grab some food. We didn’t get any at our table and I am starving. Join me?”

Maxwell stopped and pondered for a moment before singing, “Hot chocolate!” Riley laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen. Riley immediately darted for the pantry, racing to grab supplies for hot chocolate and something to snack on. To no surprise, Maxwell had absolutely no idea how to make hot chocolate himself, so Riley got to work. When it was ready, she hopped onto the counter facing him and took a big sip.

“So how was dinner at the adult table?” she teased. Laughing, Maxwell went on about how boring it was and how scared he was to even speak. Riley took another sip of cocoa, and Maxwell couldn’t fight his laughter.

“What?” Riley questioned. Maxwell just smiled and shook his head, taking another sip of his drink.

“Maxwell, what?” 

Instinctively, Maxwell stepped towards her and reached for her face. He wiped away the remnants of her whipped cream mustache with his thumb, letting it linger for a moment. Her breath hitched at his touch, her eyes searching his. Maybe he had more to drink that night than he thought, but he was feeling bold. He let his thumb gently run across her bottom lip, leaving his palm on her cheek. Like magnets, the two slowly leaned into each other, unwilling or unable to fight the urge anymore. They both stopped mere inches apart from each other, both nervous to close the gap. Maxwell’s eyes were fixated on her full lips, imagining how soft they’d feel on his own. He wasn’t sure who ultimately closed the gap, but before he knew it he was overwhelmed by the sensation of her lips on his. The kiss was soft, delicate, and far too short, but it left Maxwell lightheaded. 

“Riley, I--” before he could finish, she was kissing him again, her arms wrapping around his neck. He let his hands wander her sides, sliding on the cool silk. Her hand tangled in his hair and he outwardly groaned. He started kissing her desperately, unable to get enough of her. Still, far too soon, she pulled away. He was immediately brought back to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Through Riley’s adamant resisting, Maxwell pushed that this wasn’t something that could ever happen again. He explained that Cordonia’s notorious openness when it came to extramarital affairs and relationships did not apply to suitors of the crown prince. He reminded her that she was there to be with Liam and only Liam, and that she was the only chance of saving House Beaumont. Riley continued to protest, trying to explain to Maxwell, but he wouldn’t hear it. He apologized again, pulled her in for a tight hug, and ran off.

Luckily for him, Riley wasn’t one to make things awkward. She did as she was asked and acted like nothing had happened between them. It was easy for Maxwell to act the same way, and he was thrilled that their friendship had not been negatively affected. Still, now that he had gotten a taste, keeping his hands off her was even more difficult than before. Knowing that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her certainly didn’t help.

Though he was thankful for the post-regata beach party and Riley bouncing around in her tiny swimsuit, it was painful to watch. Rubbing sunscreen on her back was the purest form of torture, and he resisted the urge to let his hands wander. It was almost as painful as doing his job-- making sure that she got plenty of face time with Liam. Though he was thrilled to watch the two of them disappear into the trees together, he couldn’t help but feel a little nauseous at the thought of what they could be doing back there. 

This was just as painful as watching the way Drake looked at her at his birthday party. The way she teased Drake like she did him made his heart hurt. Still, when the music started, he was the one she went straight for. He knew he should have pushed her towards Liam, insisted that she even use this field trip to get closer to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, he was mesmerized by the way she moved her hips and so gracefully moved to the music. 

On the limo ride home, it was hard to fight the urge to touch her. His hands were on fire, practically begging to be all over Riley. It was clear no one was paying him any mind, so he let himself gently touch her hand. He placed his over hers and gave her an affectionate squeeze. Expecting her to react in shock, she looked at him and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride back to the manor.

When they arrived back, Maxwell softly rocked her to wake her up. He could feel the heat of Liam, Drake, and Hana’s envious looks, but in that moment he couldn’t have cared less. Everyone knew Riley and Maxwell were close, he was sure no one would truly think anything of it. There was no way that given the suitors that Riley had she would ever consider Maxwell, anyway. All three of them left the limo, leaving Maxwell and Riley alone. 

Riley stirred and groaned, “Five more minutes.”

“Come on, beautiful, we’re here,” he cooed, pushing her hair behind her ear, “We have to go.” Riley groaned again before stretching dramatically. Maxwell opened the door for her and the two of them walked up the long drive to the manor. Halfway there, Riley stopped to look around. Maxwell shot her a puzzled look as she grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers, and kept walking. Although Maxwell knew he should’ve protested, he did not.

The two walked hand in hand to Riley’s room, where Maxwell planned on giving her a chaste kiss on the hand and leaving her. Instead, Riley leaned against her door, still squeezing Maxwell’s hand.

“Maxwell,” she smiled, searching his eyes, “Do you want to come inside?”

His heart stopped. Yes he wanted to scream, absolutely yes! He took his free hand and placed it on her cheek, “I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

“Maxwell, I haven’t. At all.”

“But Li-” Maxwell began.

Riley interrupted immediately, “I don’t care about that right now. I know that marrying him is the right thing to do. I get that. That doesn’t mean I don’t want what I want.”

She lowered her voice, “Who I want, that is.” She stood up on her toes, inviting him to lean in. Against his better judgment, Maxwell reached behind her and opened her door, pulling her in with him. In an instant he had pressed against it, his lips all over her. He was kissing her neck, her shoulder, her jaw, before finally stopping just an inch away from her lips. Impatient, Riley took his face in her hands and pulled him to her, kissing him desperately. He ran his hands up her body, amazed by how perfect she was. 

Moments later, she was pushing him towards her bed. With all hope of salvaging his willpower back gone, he started peeling off her clothes. She started unfastening his buttons, running her hands along his chest and stomach. He groaned her name as she pushed him onto her bed, tugging at his pants.

“Oh my God, Riley,” he breathed as she took him into her mouth, causing him to see stars. He was unable to move, just watching her in awe. After a minute, he realized he was far too close.

“Riley,” he begged, “Please. I need you.” Like a scene from one of his wildest fantasies, she immediately climbed up and straddled him, setting the pace on her own. He put his hands on her waist to guide her, unsure if this was really happening. He watched her with wide eyes as she threw her head back in pleasure, her nails pressing into his chest.

When they both had finished, Riley collapsed into Maxwell’s waiting arms. He truly did not believe life got better than this. When she asked him to stay, although against his much better judgment, he knew there was no way he could ever deny her anything. He told himself this would be a one time thing, that they just needed to get this out of their systems once. He promised this to himself as he pet her hair with his hand, drifting off to sleep with her in his arms.


End file.
